The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sarcococca hookeriana. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PMOORE03’. ‘PMOORE03’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and ornamental garden plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Longstock, England. The objective of the breeder was to develop a new cultivar of Sarcococca that performs well in a container. The Inventor made a cross in summer of 2004 between Sarcococca hookeriana var. digyny ‘Purple Stems’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unammed proprieary plant of Sarcococca hookeriana var. humilis from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘PMOORE03’ in 2007 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-ripe stem cuttings in Longstock, England in 2007 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by semi-ripe stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.